Dr. Lawrence H. Einhorn will continue his studies in Clinical Cancer Research through the Outstanding Investigator Grant. Pivotal studies will continue to be done in patients with testicular cancer. Dr. Einhorn and co-investigators will evaluate a new aggressive five drug regimen as initial therapy for patients with advanced testicular cancer. New and innovative approaches for salvage therapy of testicular cancer will also be carefully studied. In addition, correlatives clinical studies will be done evaluating antiemetics and hematopoietic growth factors. In addition, Dr. Einhorn and colleagues will continue to participate in clinical trials for common malignancies such as colorectal cancer, lung cancer, breast cancer, etc. Recognizing the importance of these trials and the frequent necessity to perform them at the community level, Dr. Einhorn helped form the consortium of community oncologist in Indiana and surrounding areas called the Hoosier Oncology Group. Indiana University is a research base for this organization and Dr. Einhorn is the Chief Scientific Officer. One of the exciting new areas of interest has been the development of a new protocol in metastatic bladder cancer. This phase II study will evaluate the combination of vinblastine + ifosfamide + gallium in patients with metastatic bladder cancer.